This invention is generally directed to a novel apparatus for rinsing or cleaning reservoirs in which beverages, such as coffee, concentrated beverage or tea, are held. More particularly, the invention contemplates a novel apparatus which can be used to rinse or clean two reservoirs simultaneously.
Prior art apparatuses have a funnel, which include from a body having a drain hole through a center of a bottom wall of the body, mounted thereto. A beverage which flows from the funnel flows into a reservoir and is held therein until it is dispenses by a user. To clean the reservoir, the reservoir is removed from the apparatus and cleaned.
The present invention provides an apparatus which can be used to make a beverage and dispense the beverage into one of two reservoirs and also can be used to rinse both the reservoirs simultaneously. Other features and advantages over the prior art will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use which can be used to make a beverage and dispense the beverage into one of two reservoirs and also can be used to rinse both the reservoirs simultaneously.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use which can be used to rinse two reservoirs simultaneously and can be used to rinse faucets simultaneously connected to the reservoirs.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses an apparatus which is used for making a beverage and also for rinsing or cleaning a pair of reservoirs in the apparatus. The apparatus includes a housing, a fluid reservoir associated therewith, a controller in communication with the fluid reservoir, structure for selectively passing fluid from the fluid reservoir to at least one outlet on the housing, and first and second reservoirs mounted in the housing. A holder can be mounted on said the housing. The holder includes a body, a drain hole provided therethrough, and a conduit provided therethrough. The conduit is spaced from the drain hole. When the holder is mounted on the housing, the drain hole is positioned over one of the reservoirs and the conduit is located over the other of the reservoirs. The controller controls the flow of fluid from the fluid reservoir to the holder. Fluid flows from the water reservoir to the holder through drain hole into the one reservoir. Fluid also simultaneously flows from the water reservoir to the holder through the conduit into the other reservoir. The reservoirs include controllable drain valves which can be operated to retain the fluid, such as heated water, for a predetermined amount of time to sanitize the reservoirs. The fluid is then drained from the reservoirs to complete the rinsing or cleaning cycle.